Ichigo's Demise
by Derek Volynski
Summary: Ichigo has decided not to fight alonside the Soul Society anymore. Will he join Aizen and his crew, or will he do something else nobody expects?
1. Anger

Ichigo sat in Urahara's shop, in his room with his head in his hands. He had found out the substitute soul reaper's badge was a hoax, just to keep him under their thumb at all times.

He picked up the badge and crushed it, even though it was hardened wood, with his bare hands. Ichigo heard Yoruichi call for him to eat dinner from farther back in the shop.

Ichigo got up from his bed and walked down the hall to the dining room at the back of the store. Jinta, Tessai and Ururu were all gone with the mod souls, as they have to pick up supplies from a store out of town, and all the normal soul reapers were back at the Soul Society to train or any other duties.

Ichigo sat down at the table for dinner and ate the meal Yoruichi had cooked, which was delicious. "This food is amazing, Yoruichi," Ichigo said out of the silence that hung over the group. Yoruichi blushed "Really? I didn't think you liked it."

Ichigo looked at her while he was eating down the food as fast as he could. Ichigo thought about what Isshin told him after he saw his father's zanpakuto on the table.

Ichigo questioned his father, revealing that his badge just monitored Ichigo, and it didn't help him in any way. Ichigo had then thought that the Soul Society were just using him, as Orihime had just been captured by the Arrancar, and Aizen.

Ichigo didn't, couldn't hate Aizen, because he never did anything to Ichigo. He knows that they haven't hurt Orihime, he can sense her spiritual pressure still having its glare to it even though it was dimmed from being in Hueco Mundo, and Las Noches.

Ichigo blurted out to Urahara and Yoruichi, "I…don't feel like an ally of the Soul Society." Urahara looked at Ichigo and said quietly, "What are you saying Ichigo?" "So far the Soul Society has just used me for their own benefit, and haven't given me anything to help with my problems. They take and don't give back. I think I should just leave them behind, Urahara." Yoruichi looked at Ichigo and frowned. "You can't just leave us and the Soul Society, Ichigo."

Yoruichi surprised to feel this way about Ichigo, not wanting him to leave. Ichigo looked at her, and his eyes looked at more than just what Yoruichi was saying, but he understood how she felt. 'I'm not leaving you, Yoruichi, I'm just not going to help the Soul Society anymore."

Yoruichi understood how he felt, but then realized what he was saying, 'You're not seriously thinking of considering the Arrancar as friends are you?!"Yoruichi yelled.

"I'm not considering them friends, just not enemies. Neutral grounds, if you will." Ichigo stated. "Any enemies of the Soul Society aren't my enemies. I'm not with the Soul Society."

Yoruichi calmed down a little, knowing that Ichigo wouldn't accept the Arrancar as easy as that. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo, seeing that he matured over time.

Yoruichi didn't want Ichigo to leave.

All three stood up when they all felt massive Arrancar spiritual pressures appear. Ichigo ran home, not wanting to get caught up in a fight if he didn't need to be. When he got home, Isshin was fighting an Arrancar, who was on the defensive.

The Arrancar then said, "I don't want to fight, I was looking for Ichigo Kurosaki." Isshin thrust, almost cutting the hollow's side.

The Arrancar, used sonido to dodge, and exited the fight, getting closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at the Arrancar, who then said "Lord Aizen has requested your presence at Las Noches, if you will agree to come passively, with no intention to fight." Ichigo thought about this for a moment, then said "I don't see why not."

Isshin yelled, "Don't go with him, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at him, then walked through the garganta the Arrancar created. As the garganta closed, Ichigo looked at his dad, "Sorry, dad." The garganta closed, teleporting Ichigo and the Arrancar to Las Noches, inside Lord Aizen's throne room.


	2. Surprise

**A/N: I know Last chapter was confusing, but it will be explained this chapter why he decided to follow the Arrancar, which I have decided to be just a very small addition. Anyway, I have anew schedule of updating stories every Wednesday and Weekend, but this chapter is late because I had a trip to see friends out of town.  
-BTW this is after the war with Aizen, if he had somehow survived at escaped back to Las Noches with Starrk, Lilynette, and Harribel. I'm also going to change Harribel to Halibel because for some reason its easier to spell and it is easier to say for me.  
~Xoland**

Ichigo walked through the garganta as the Arrancar walked through the strange void. Ichigo was calming down, mainly trying to reduce his anger at finding out they were lying about the substitute shinigami badge.

He suddenly realized the gravity of his choices, he mainly agreed to follow the Arrancar because he was furious at the Soul Society. He turned around abruptly, and saw that the garganta was closed, and the Arrancar had opened another one to Aizen's throne room.

Ichigo, seeing no way around meeting up with Aizen and his Espada, reluctantly walked through the open garganta. Aizen, Halibel and Starrk stood around a destroyed meeting table, and noticed Ichigo's sudden entrance.

"It seems we have a guest," Aizen spoke, softly but somehow loud. "Ichigo, you were called here to discuss something about your relations with the Soul Society. I'm assuming you are angered now at this point by their actions?"

"It's none of your business, Aizen." Ichigo said his name with a tone of venom, "You should be dead, and how did you-""I used Kyoka Suigetsu to fool everyone into attacking a clone of mine, whilst I escaped with my 2 remaining Espada"

Aizen sat down on his throne. He stared at Ichigo, with a look of boredom. "Unless one of my Espada or Lilynette decides to help you, you're stuck in Hueco Mundo for the time being."

Aizen stood up, and stabbed Ichigo through his heart. Ichigo's eyes widened, and then fell, hitting the floor as his blood splattered across the cracked floor around him. Aizen flicked the blood off his sword, and sheathed it.

Starrk's eyes widened, he wasn't paying attention and saw Ichigo fall, dead. Isshin looked up, feeling something disappear. Orihime and Rukia looked at each other feeling the same thing, as did the rest of Soul Society.

Shunsui released a Hell butterfly, telling all the captains and Lieutenants that a meeting would be hosted in 5 minutes. All captains and Lieutenants stood up or stopped what they were doing, and ran to the meeting hall.

They could tell by the tone in his voice that he wasn't happy about what he was going to say. Rukia looked at Orihime, "I have to go to a Meeting, see you later, Orihime." "Bye Rukia" Orihime said as she left. Rukia ran as fast as she could, wondering what this sudden meeting was about.

All the captains were already inside, in their respective Lines, waiting for all Lieutenants to line up behind their respective captains. There were three captains missing. Squad 5 didn't have one, Hitsugaya was in Squad 4's barracks, being healed, and Soi Fong was the same.

Shunsui cleared his throat and said loudly, "This meeting is now in session!" All captains were silent. "What I am about to say will be told to no one outside of this room, okay? Most of you felt a small presence disappear earlier today, I'm sure of this.

Do any of you know whose presence this was?" All of the captains and Lieutenants shook their heads. Shunsui continued, "What you felt….was Ichigo Kurosaki." All captains suddenly either shouted their anger, or they were just surprised.

"Calm down, everyo-" Shunsui stopped, feeling the same presence reappear, only larger and it felt more like a Hollow. "It seems he is back, reanimated as a hollow, or something. Everyone, back to what you were doing but make sure you are ready for anything."


	3. Memories

**A/N; Hey guys, I had something come up yesterday, Wednesday, and I couldn't post/write this chapter, so I'm sorry. Anyway, Would you rather me write longer, less frequent chapters, or shorter, more frequent? I'm trying to get at least 500 words in each chapter, but if you want more, review and tell me! Also, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed already (Mexican ninja1996, 12hinata123, and Haydunn).**

Ichigo woke up, in his bed at home, with sweat covering him. He was breathing heavily, and had a scar on his chest, where his heart was.

Ichigo looked around, and dressed in some cargo pants and an average white tank top.

Ichigo couldn't remember anything, except his name.

He sat on the bed, wondering where he was. He suddenly was pulled into his inner world, and saw 2 men standing about 20 feet away.

"Man, our king won't die, eh?" The man who was completely white said. "He just eats everything that's thrown at him."

"Who are you two?" Ichigo asked, confused. "I can't remember anything." The man in a black cloak looked at him.

"Do you really not know who I am, Ichigo?" He pulled off his sunglasses. "I am your sword, Ichigo."

Ichigo suddenly knew his name, and was thrown out of his inner world. He sat with his head in his hands, and stood up.

Ichigo opened the door, and walked downstairs, where a man sat on a couch, drinking a beer. He looked up, seeing Ichigo, and stood up.

"Hey, Ichigo." The man spoke in a quiet voice. "How did you get back from Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo stared at him.

"What's Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo said, and the man looked confused. "Who are you?"  
The man said bluntly, realizing Ichigo had somehow lost his memory.

"I'm your father, Ichigo, I'm Isshin." Isshin looked at Ichigo with sad eyes, thinking that Aizen had somehow wiped Ichigo's memory.

Someone knocked on the door, and it was quickly answered by Isshin. A man in a coat and a bucket hat, carrying a black cat, was at the door.

Ichigo walked to the door, peering outside, and saw the man, with no cat, and a dark-skinned woman with purple hair.

Ichigo looked at the man, "Where did your cat go?" The man's smile turned into a scowl.  
"Isshin, are you sure you want this?"

Isshin just nodded and the woman grabbed Ichigo and started running, then appeared in front a small shop, which sold things like gum and candy.

The man in the hat appeared next to Ichigo, then said, "Ichigo, were going to train in an underground training facility under my shop."

Ichigo followed the man into the shop, to a back room where a section of the floor lifted up, revealing a tall ladder down to the floor of a huge room.

Ichigo looked from the man to the woman, trying to figure out who they were, trying to remember everything he had forgotten.

The man in the hat took his cane and, like a sword, poked Ichigo in his forehead, but nothing happened. The man looked at the woman, and she was staring at Ichigo like he was doing something weird.

Ichigo was confused, "Why did he just poke me..?" "Ichigo, are you already out of your body?" Ichigo looked at the woman who spoke, "What do you mean..this is my body.."

The woman looked at the man, "Urahara….you don't think…" "Yoruichi, don't be crazy, he can't already be out of his body." They both looked back over to Ichigo was.

He wasn't there. He wasn't in the underground training area. He wasn't in Karakura town.


	4. Loneliness

**A/N: I've read your reviews so far, and a specific user (Rei R.) suggested a very good idea, that I will use in the future. Anyway, back to the story. I've changed my schedule (yet again.) to uploading on Weekends, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Also, as to Ichigo disappearing, I've come up with a little plan that I haven't seen in ****ANY ****other Fanfics, but if it is, please let me know. ~Xoland**

Ichigo Kurosaki was gone from the living world. He was nowhere in the Soul Society. He didn't exist anymore.

Ichigo was inside his inner world, body and all. Somehow, he moved his whole existence and presence, to his inner world. He simply was not anything you could interact with, see or touch.

Ichigo looked around his inner world, which had turned into a black void where he and Zangetsu now stood.

Zangetsu looked at Ichigo. "You, Ichigo, are not a shinigami. You are a Human, but you possess qualities that come from both Hollows, and Shinigami. Since you are human, you have the ability to grow infinitely."

Ichigo stared in wonder at Zangetsu, not understanding what he meant. Ichigo saw another figure fade into existence, a copy of himself that was completely white, with black and gold eyes, and a large cleaver sword resting on his back.

"You are unique, you can stay in your bankai form for as long as you have the reiatsu for it, and you have an infinite amount of reiatsu." Zangetsu explained, and the copy of Ichigo shifted, showing a white cloak and a smaller, white sword with a guard and a black hilt.

Zangetsu threw a black sword, like the white one held by the figure at Ichigo. Ichigo caught it, and suddenly his clothes morphed into a black coat, and his right sleeve was ripped off, replaced by a heavy black chain that connected to the bottom of the sword.

He looked back at the figure, who was now younger, and was wearing a white cloak and had a hollow's mask fragment. Ichigo froze, "Tensa Zangetsu's merged form."

Ichigo stared at his sword's form. Tensa then spoke. "Ichigo, time in your inner world flows faster than time in the real world. You could spend days in here, where it would only be seconds in the real world.

Ichigo realized that he could train here, and he couldn't be disturbed by anyone. Ichigo looked at Tensa, "How should I train?" Tensa un merged with the Hollow side of Ichigo, but Ichigo remained the same. "Merge with your Hollow side by killing him, then you can access the rest of the powers in your soul." Ichigo looked at the white copy of himself.

Ichigo flew faster than the eye could follow, and engaged the Hollow Ichigo, who threw up his sword, blocking the strike, then countered with a lunge.

Ichigo dodged the attack then swung his sword in an arc, cutting the Hollow, then flash stepped behind and sliced through the hollow's back.

The hollow swung around and sliced downward from Ichigo's left shoulder, slicing a line too shallow to damage Ichigo.

Ichigo countered by cutting through the Hollow's arm, severing the hollow's right arm off. Ichigo then cut through his neck, severing the head off.

Ichigo held out his hand, and equalized his sword's reiatsu, creating a sheath for the 4 foot long sword.

Ichigo strapped it to his waist with a heavy black chain, and sheathed his sword. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, "Well at least I remember how to fight."

Skyscrapers grew out of nothing, and symbolized his powers. The skyscrapers kept appearing, and some of the buildings that formed were white with red windows, rather than the normal blue ones.

Ichigo saw 2 other figures appeared, next to Zangetsu. One held a black katar with a purple grip. The other held a red meat cleaver that had a few runes on it, and had a chain on the bottom, extending in to the right sleeve, and then wrapped around the body over the clothes.

"These are your other shinigami powers, which have awoken due to you being in contact with the Hogyoku. They are silent now, and you may hear there names after they have seen you prove your power."

Ichigo looked at the two silhouettes, had a purple tinge around the black reiatsu that flowed out his body, and the other had red lining around black reiatsu.

Ichigo looked around his void, which was slowly turning into a city with only skyscrapers and roads in between.

Ichigo looked at signs on the doors to the skyscrapers, listing what power they represented. The red skyscrapers said things like 'Cero' and 'Sonido'.

Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, "How do I access these Hollow powers?" Zangetsu stared at Ichigo, "First, you need to know how to use it, like one of your other abilities such as Getsuga Tenshou.

Your body knows how to use a Cero, and Sonido, but you and your mind do not. When you turned into your hollow form during your fight with Ulquiorra, you used both of the abilities, but you were a feral beast bent on the destruction of everything but Orihime, because she needed you to protect you."

"You can still access these memories, by transforming into that form once more." Zangetsu finished explaining. Ichigo's eyes widened, he feared transforming to that point because he feared losing himself to his hollow.

Ichigo tried to call to his hollow, but his presence was gone. Ichigo opened his eyes, and tried to summon the Hollow's horned mask, and it appeared, spreading across his face, and causing his skin to turn white, with dark red tribal markings spread across his arms and chest.

Ichigo felt new powers enter his mind, Bala, Instant Regeneration, Sonido, Cero. Ichigo felt all of the powers enter him, like as if he were being taught how to use them, even pesquisa. Ichigo released the hollow mask, and the powers stayed in his memory.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and tried to use sonido. A boom sounded as he appeared behind Zangetsu. Ichigo looked up, "Zangetsu, slice me across the chest." Zangetsu realized what Ichigo meant by this, testing his regeneration.

Ichigo's chest sliced open from a Zangetsu's sword, but it white liquid burst out and covered the wound and the torso around it, strengthening into a hollow's hierro, or iron skin. The rest of Ichigo's skin hardened, too, but it wasn't white.

Ichigo's transcendent form had changed, His skin had tribal tattoos, spiraling their way up his legs, his torso and onto his neck and arms. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu. "How do I get out of this place anyway, Zangetsu?" 


	5. Companionship

**I'm sorry for not updating 'From Life to Death' from the last I did, it's just school and other things have been preventing from writing, and I want said series soon, but for the time being, I will continue this series a lot more than others, I think. Anyway, If I haven't explained anything enough for you to get it, ask in a review on this chapter, and I'll make a chapter for answering questions, explaining future ideas, etc. ~Derek**

"Ichigo, you can't leave till I let you. Your Hollow and I have been with you since you became a shinigami, and therefore we hold your memories since then. But you yourself have lost your memories, because you died." Zangetsu said, his tone saddened.

Ichigo's Inner world started raining lightly. Ichigo's eyes widened, "I died? But I'm still here…alive."

"That is because we held you together, your body, soul, but we can't hold your memories inside of you when you die." Zangetsu explained.

"We have your memories, but we need to train you for you to get them back. First, you are human. You are a human soul, but you have multiple sword spirits residing in your soul, and the Hogyoku, when you get near it, will recognize you."

"Alright, I still have my instincts and fighting skill, it seems. But what is the Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked, grasping at fleeting images in his head.

"The Hogyoku is a creation made out of spirit particles and a massive amount of souls. This object understands your heart and can make what your heart desires real." Zangetsu said, holding up a small, clear purple rock with a black inside. "This is just a copy, it doesn't hold any real power, the Hogyoku is being held by Aizen, the one who killed you."

Ichigo understood, "So how are we going to train?" Zangetsu looked at Ichigo.

"Were going to fight, Ichigo. This also benefits you in the fact that you can also earn the trust of some of your inner swords. When you were near the Hogyoku, it started understand your Hearts desire, to protect. The Hogyoku was able to make part of your desire true. To be more powerful, to protect."

"And what did this do for me?" Zangetsu chuckled. "IT made your soul receptive to nearby swords that were dying because their wielder was, or in this case, swords that were expelled from their wielder by a strong power, such as the Hogyoku."

"So if Aizen was a shinigami, and he a sword, was that sword expelled, and then grabbed onto me?" Ichigo pondered, figuring out bits and pieces of his soul.

"Aizen's sword, or zanpakuto, K…. ..i….., was expelled onto you. The other two zanpakuto, were just wandering swords who found a soul that was open to them. Of course, you can't just take a zanpakuto, you have to have compatible souls, and the sword has to think that you are worthy of it."

Ichigo pulled his sword out of his newly created sheath, and set his left foot back, and went a fighting stance. Zangetsu mirrored this, and pulled out a white Tensa Zangetsu, his right sleeve ripped, a white heavy chain spiraling up his arm.

Ichigo and Zangetsu clashed, sending waves of air pressure and reiatsu in all directions, and Ichigo felt no resistance from the massive reiatsu from Zangetsu flowing over him.

Ichigo brought his sword up for a downward strike, and Zangetsu put his to the right, and they lunged, countering and blocking each and every attack the other threw at the other.

They were evenly matched, and Ichigo felt his reiatsu growing, slowly, but surely. Ichigo stopped, "Can I change how my bankai looks? I mean the coat and stuff." Zangetsu slowed down near Ichigo.

"You can move all your reiatsu from your coat to your sword, or change it so that looks different. If you focus most of your bankai's reiatsu on your sword, it can grow longer, thicker, or you can move your reiatsu to changing the clothing." Zangetsu showed an example, changing his coat so that it was just a body covering, with no cape.

Ichigo closed his eyes, and focused really hard on the top part of his coat, and it disappeared, and his sword grew longer, and his sheath disappeared, then a black chain coiled around his waist, and Ichigo put his sword on the chain at his left hip, and it stayed.

His chest had red hollow-like tribal markings spiraling around it and down his arms, and ended at his neck. The chain around his arm went around his back to his chest, and then back around and coiled around his arm, where another Tensa Zangetsu appeared, but this sword was white.

The chain was white and black, equally split in half. The chain around his waist did the mirror opposite, white on the right side, black on the left. Ichigo held up both Tensa Zangetsu's, and sealed his bankai, going into shikai.

Ichigo's giant cleavers were the same, one was completely black, the other white, white red cloth on the handle. Ichigo looked at Zangetsu, after admiring the changes. "How do I seal the swords into normal swords?"

Zangetsu spoke, "It's the same concept of changing your bankai's appearance, you take the reiatsu from the blades into your soul, like placing a seal on them."

Ichigo's eyes closed once more, and concentrated hard. His swords glowed, then turned into normal zanpakuto, one with a black and red hilt with his bankai's guard, the other with a white and red hilt, with the whit bankai's hilt.

He sheathed his two swords in his black and white sheaths, both on his right hip. Throughout his transformations, in all three the top part of his Shihakushō was gone, and his chest and tribal markings were shown. The bottom part, however, was pitch black jeans, that went down to bare feet.

Zangetsu Looked over Ichigo's form, and saw in the corner of his eyes, one of the two unmoving silhouettes had revealed his form. He had a blood red trench coat, without sleeves, and his arms had black skull tattoos covering almost every inch of his arms.

He was wearing a necklace that upheld two crescent moons, and he held a black meat cleaver with glowing red runes on the sides of it. The handle was a blood red wood, and had black metal dots on each side.

His face was covered by a black mask that had a red smile, stretching across the face and two eyes opening, revealing two blood red eyes.

A black snake was coiled around his other arm, moving to an unheard tune. The snake uncoiled and stretched much farther than it should have been able too, and licked Ichigo.

The figure spoke. "Ichigo, I have determined your ability to transform and wield zanpakuto is worthy, now speak my name."

Ichigo felt a thought enter his mind, saying 'Crimson Void'. "Crimson Void." Ichigo thought for a second, "Butcher, Crimson Void!" Ichigo's reiatsu flared, and swirled around him. It was black with a red outline, and it dispersed throughout his whole inner world. He stood, holding a sealed zanpakuto with a red and black hilt, with a triangle hilt.

Ichigo sheathed it in a red sheath on his right hip. He had 3 swords, all sealed.

Ichigo's reiatsu exploded once more, a portion of his memory coming back to him. He remembered the few days before he died, and everything about the people he saw those few days. Yoruichi, Urahara, his sisters, dad, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki, and everything about himself. Then slowly, at the back of his head, memories started piling up and appearing. Ichigo fell into a deep sleep from exhaustion.

Yoruichi was discussing Ichigo's disappearance with Urahara. "He just disappeared, he was standing next to us then just…gone." "Well, maybe he was just a figment of our imagination."

Yoruichi glared at him. "This is no time for jokes, Uraha-" Yoruichi stooped as she collapsed onto the floor under a massive spiritual pressure. She slowly looked over to Urahara, who was the same.

The pressure faded, and they both got up. "What was that?" They said in unison. Yoruichi and Urahara flash stepped to the underground training facility, where they found Ichigo, unconscious on the ground, with three sheathed swords laying next to him.

Yoruichi picked up Ichigo, struggling under his weight. Urahara picked up his three swords, almost dropping them from the weight. "When did Ichigo become so heavy?" "When did he get 3 swords, and how does he hold them, they're so heavy…" They both pondered.

They both flash stepped into the room where Ichigo slept, set him on the bed and laid the 3 swords against the wall next to the bed.


	6. Comrades

**Hi guys, I hope you liked last chapter, I enjoyed writing it. If you guys want, come up with some zanpakuto names/powers/shapes and stuff and I might include them into this series, and please list what character you want your zanpakuto to have. I mean, Ichigo would be fine, but we don't want him to have like, 20 swords just hanging off his belt or something. Right now, he has 4 zanpakuto, Zangetsu (Of course) and Crimson Void (I need a literal translation into Japanese for Crimson Void) And I'm planning on revealing the 2 others soon.  
~Derek**

Ichigo sat up quickly in his bed, startled from a bloody dream. He calmed down, and looked at his surroundings.

He was in his room, and his swords were sitting next to the bed on a wall. The room was warm, and he felt the reiatsu of Yoruichi and Urahara outside the room, inside the dining room.

Ichigo stood up, and took his swords, his Zangetsu's on his left, white above black, and Crimson Void on his Right.

He opened the door, and walked into the main room. Yoruichi and Urahara were discussing what they should do about him.

"Good morning Yoruichi, and Urahara." Ichigo said tiredly. "You got your memories back, Ichigo?" Urahara said behind his fan.

"Some of them, I remembered me, you guys, my family and some friends. I also got a new Zanpakuto, and found out how to seal Zangetsu."

"Sounds like a productive day, eh Strawberry?" Urahara joked, receiving a large chunk of reiatsu thrown onto him. He fell over, startled. Ichigo chuckled and released the reiatsu.

Urahara sat, annoyed. Yoruichi giggled, amused. Ichigo sat down. "So, what are we gonna do about Aizen, he's gonna attack soon, being fused with the Hogyoku and everything."

Urahara looked bluntly, "Well, you should fight him. We all know the Hogyoku reacted to you when Aizen was fused, so you must have a larger amount of reiatsu than him."

Ichigo shrugged, clearly laid back. "Well, Urahara, I need you to test something." Urahara looked curious, 'And what might be this you need me to test?"

"Follow me down to the training facility." Ichigo said, then a boom of sonido resonated, and Ichigo was gone.

Urahara looked at Yoruichi, confused. "I wonder…" Urahara pondered. Yoruichi flash stepped, Urahara following.

"So Ichigo, what did you want me to do?" Urahara said. Ichigo took his swords and set them against a nearby rock, "Cut me somewhere on my chest."

Urahara raised an eyebrow, curious. He took his sword out of his cane, and lunged at Ichigo, who didn't move.

Urahara swung his sword in a right handed slice across Ichigo's torso, and his sword stopped, not even scratching Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, "It works, cool." "Mind explaining, Ichigo?" Urahara questioned, clearly confused.

"Well, when I was in my inner world-" "That's where you were?!" Yoruichi said loudly, "How did you disappear?" "I was going to explain," Ichigo said, ticked off at being interrupted. "I moved my whole presence, body, with Zangetsu's help, into my Inner World, and trained with him…and I got hollow powers!"

Urahara and Yoruichi deadpanned. "So…how does one move their whole body into their inner world?" Urahara said, obviously new to this idea. Ichigo shrugged.

"Also, I'm slowly remembering everyone from the Soul Society, and I've got a few of the captains and the new Commander down." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Also, I should go home, and tell my dad and sisters that I didn't die." Ichigo said, "I am also going to tell my friends, Orihime and them."

The boom of sonido resonated throughout the facility, and Ichigo appeared outside his house, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, with some black skating shoes.

Ichigo knocked on the door, and heard Yuzu. "Coming, be right there!" She yelled, with a clatter she ran to the door, and almost fell over in surprise.

"Ichi-nii! I'm so glad you're home from your trip!" Yuzu ran into Ichigo, hugging him Ichigo returned the hug, happy.

Karin peered from upstairs, and Isshin ran downstairs, jumping at Ichigo, "ICHIGO! YOUR FAMILY MISSED YOU!" Ichigo sidestepped, and Isshin dived out into the streets, almost hitting a driving car.

Ichigo walked in, "Hey Karin." "Hi, Ichigo." Karin said in her normal monotone voice.

Ichigo walked up to his room, and sat on the bed. His head kept filling up with new memories from people he had seen in other people's memories.

Isshin walked in, with a straight face. He closed the door behind him. "Ichigo, what happened when your reiatsu disappeared?"

Ichigo looked up, straight face. "I died. Aizen stabbed me right here," Ichigo said, taking off his shirt, and a sword wound right where his heart was. "My sword and my Hollow held me together, and transported me here."

Isshin frowned, brow furrowed, as Ichigo put his shirt back on, noticing his swords had somehow reappeared at his hips.

Isshin looked at his 3 swords, "How did you get 2 more swords, Ichigo?" "Well, these two are Zangetsu," Ichigo said drawing them, showing mirror opposite swords. "and this one," He drew Crimson, "Is a new zanpakuto spirit, his name is Crimson Moon."

Isshin nodded. "I called your friends, they should all be heading to the park, you should meet them there and explain your….predicament."

Ichigo nodded, using sonido to the front door. Isshin, surprised, looked behind him, seeing Ichigo in the front window.

-

Ichigo was leaning on a tree, and Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia were jogging towards him, across the park.

Ichigo used sonido, a boomed in front of them. Orihime gasped, and Tatsuki and Rukia jumped, "Don't do that, Ichigo!" Rukia said, kicking him in the stomach. Her foot cracked, and Ichigo didn't flinch.

Ichigo chuckled, Rukia jumping on her other foot, grasping her broken foot. Orihime sat Rukia down and healed her foot.

Tatsuki got mad for some reason or another, and punched Ichigo in the face, and it had a similar effect, with Tatsuki clutching a sprained wrist.

Orihime, when she was done, hugged Ichigo, and Rukia had teary eyes.  
Rukia then said, "We thought you were dead, Head Commander even said that himself!"

Ichigo hugged Rukia, and whispered into her ear, "Well now that I'm here lets go to Soul Society and enlighten them on recent events." Ichigo stood up, "What do ya say, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded, and Ichigo looked at Orihime and Tatsuki, waving. Ichigo picked up Rukia, and asked Zangetsu, _'How do I open a Garganta?' Zangetsu opened his eyes, 'Focus on a certain point in the Soul Society, then flick your hand.'_

Ichigo though about it, and flicked his hand out, and a rip opened up. Rukia's eyes widened, but she didn't ask.

Ichigo stepped inside, "Bye, Orihime." Orihime smiled, and waved. The Garganta closed, and Rukia and Ichigo stepped out in front of the Captain's Meeting room, and in the Living world, Orihime and Tatsuki brought Rukia's gigai to Urahara.

Ichigo set down Rukia, who was now in soul reaper form, and knocked on the closed doors, and waited.

"Enter." Kyoraku said, voice authoritive. Ichigo's reiatsu had recovered, and nobody could feel it, he was a transcendent again.

Ichigo opened the door, and all the captains had varying responses. Most of them, eyes widened. Kenpachi laughed, and Kyoraku lifted his hat.

"Well well well, Ichigo. Seems you've returned from the dead. What do we owe the pleasure?" Kyoraku said.

Ichigo smiled, "Would you guys mind if I joined the ranks? I don't care what rank, but I'd rather join you guys than be stuck as a substitute." Ichigo said, reflecting on his regained memories from his reckless fury when he went with the unnamed Arrancar.

Kyoraku thought for a moment, and then said, "Would you be satisfied as captain of squad 5?" Ichigo nodded.

"Well, darn. I now have to read the entering speech." Kyoraku sighed. "Ichigo, you shall be given your own squad, and must take care of it and you are being given responsibility beyond almost every other shinigami, as a captain. Do you accept this rank, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Ichigo spoke, happy. "I accept." Kyoraku raised a flat palm, and a haori appeared. "Wear this haori with pride, Ichigo."

Ichigo took the haori, and put it on, smiling. Ichigo stepped into Squad 5 Captain's spot on the wood next to the carpet.

"Meeting, adjourned." Kyoraku said after a moment. All the captains walked out, and Ichigo used sonido to get to his barracks.

Hinamori was inside the captains office, taking care of the squad since Aizen defected. Ichigo walked in, and she glanced at him, "Hi, Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiled back, then went into captain's quarters, and sat down, going inside his Inner world. Ichigo stood on the streets of his skyscraper-filled inner world. Zangetsu stood on his pole in the middle of the street, and Crimson Void sat on a small red pillar jutting out of the side of one of his red skyscrapers.

"Zangetsu, how many zanpakuto that I don't know are in my soul?"  
Zangetsu opened his eyes, and said loudly, "Two are still debating on your worthyness, and I can feel the Hogyoku keeping your soul open to more, and I can feel a few zanpakuto wanting to enter. I'm not letting them into your soul until you've figured out the other two zanpakuto."

Ichigo nodded, and turned to Crimson, "When will we train for your bankai, Crimson?" Crimson stood up, and jumped down from his perch.

Crimson pulled out his sealed zanpakuto, and lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo pulled out his White Zangetsu, and parried, then countered slicing through Crimson's coat.

Crimson swung bottom right to top left, and Ichigo bent back, avoiding the slice. Ichigo swung downward, and Crimson dodged, using the opening to slice left to right again.

Ichigo held out his unused hand, and caught the attack, then countered and cut into Crimson's side. Crimson jumped back, catching his breath.

Crimson smiled under his mask. "You're good, Ichigo. You might even reveal another one of your zanpakuto at this rate. Your sword skills are great, and you have great reflexes. I put in my recommendation for you, me and Zan over there have talked to your other swords. One of 'em likes your style."

Ichigo smirked. A figure out of the corner of his eye he saw a lady with black, waist-length hair and some white clothing, lean against a skyscraper in an alley.

Crimson sheathed his sword, chuckling. Ichigo sheathed Zangetsu, and faced the newcomer. "Release me, Ichigo." The lady said, surprising Ichigo with her name and command.

Ichigo put his right foot back and held his right hand out to his side, "Torment, Bone Mist!" White reiatsu with a purple outline poured out of Ichigo and Mist, and a sealed zanpakuto appeared in his hand, with a four small human skulls as the guard.

A light grey sheath appeared, and his sheaths rearranged, white Zangetsu on Ichigo's left, black on the right. Crimson Void diagonally, hilt left shoulder to end of the sheath lower right, mirror opposite with Bone Mist's sword.

Ichigo's back sheaths were under the haori, and Ichigo inspected his new sword arrangement.

"You only have one more zanpakuto, Ichigo." Zangetsu spoke out of the silence. "This last one until you have 4 swords. You are the only person who has every attained an equal balance between human, shinigami, and hollow. You are also the first to have more than 1 zanpakuto. You should feel honored to be such a unique person."

Ichigo stood up, out of his Inner world. His zanpakuto were in the same positions, and Ichigo used sonido to travel to the meeting room.

Kyoraku was sitting in the chair at the front, and Ichigo spoke, "Can I take a trip to the human world for a week?" Kyoraku thought a moment, "You must always be on call for an attack, ready to enter the soul society at a moments notice."

Ichigo nodded, and made a Garganta.


	7. Brethren

**Hi! I havent seen any reviews for a few days, sadly. I keep updating this story because I like it, and This story grabbed my interest, after reading it over and thinking about it. So! Onto the Story! ~Derek**

A Garganta appeared in Hueco Mundo, only a few meters away from the palace of Aizen and his Espada, Las Noches.

Ichigo stepped out, his face serious and unflinching. He looked around him, observing. His reiatsu was there, but could not be felt.

Ichigo used sonido, and traveled a few miles out, away, to figure out an ability he had been wondering about.

Ichigo hid his presence, and hid under the sand, and went into his inner world. He appeared, standing among his skyscrapers and zanpakuto.

Ichigo spoke up, looking at Zangetsu. "What would happen if I tried combining flash step and sonido?" Zangetsu opened his eyes.

"Well, the distance you could travel would increase, you could probably travel across Soul Society in almost 1 step, and you would make less noise. It would be, essentially, a basic teleportation." Zangetsu explained.

Ichigo nodded, and tried to use sonido and flash step together. He appeared next to Zangetsu, almost completely silent.

"And what would this ability be called?" Ichigo pondered. Zangetsu looked at Ichigo. "Sound Step."

Ichigo thought for a second, "Sounds cool. I'll use this a lot, I think. Also, how does Yoruichi transform into a cat?"

Zangetsu chuckled, "You know how you used to call on your hollow to pull out your mask?" Ichigo nodded. "You're pulling a soul out to transform into a physical body. Yoruichi took a cat's soul, absorbed it through a catalyst, such as a lot of extra reiatsu, and she can now switch her normal physical body with a physical cat, but her soul remains the same, and so does her mind."

Ichigo nodded, not completely understanding. Ichigo left his Inner world, to discover a bunch of hollows standing around him, they thought he was asleep.

Ichigo stood up, and stretched his back, the hollows looking at him, they were adjuchas-class hollows.

"Should we kill him?" A wolf-like hollow said. A smaller, more powerful hollow who looked like a snake shook his head.

Ichigo stopped stretching, "Alright, you have 30 seconds to run away, but after that I'll destroy the remainders." All the hollows chuckled or laughed.

"We can't even feel your reiatsu, how do you expect to kill us?" The Wolf-Hollow laughed.

Ichigo stood still, silent. '_26…27…28…29…30_' He used 'Sound Step', and appeared behind the Wolf and Snake, and crushed them with his two hands, splitting them into pieces, where they dissolved.

He did similar things to the few other hollows hanging around, who were trying to escape.  
Ichigo looked up, to the eternal night that was Hueco Mundo.

He sound stepped towards Las Noches, ready to face Aizen for the last time. He appeared in front of the meeting hall doors, this situation strangely familiar to him.

Ichigo opened the door, to find an assortment of 10 Espada, and Aizen sitting at the back, in his white throne.

Aizen's smirk only became more defined as Ichigo walked around the table, towards Aizen.

Ichigo took his time, staring at the new Espada. Tier Harribel and Starrk were the only people from the last set of Espada.

One of the Espada, #4, swung his sword out behind him, trying to catch Ichigo off guard, to kill.

Ichigo didn't even try and catch, dodge or block it. It hit him, and nothing happened. The Espada got out of his chair and swung again, ending in the same result.

Ichigo merely stared into the Arrancar's eyes, where he froze. Ichigo batted him to the side like a fly, and kept walking.

"So I see you have…new…Espada, Aizen?" Ichigo spoke. Aizen kept his trademark smirk, and stood. 

Aizen started speaking calmly, "I killed you, Ichigo, yet you do not die. I stopped your sword on Sokyoku Hill, you came after me a week later and I stabbed you through your heart. You died, your reiatsu vanished like any other person's after they die."

Ichigo smirked, which Aizen saw, and was ticked off. "And now you dare to go into my palace, and challenge me?"

Ichigo faced Aizen. "I'm not challenging you; I'm going to execute you." Aizen scowled. "There is no challenge in an execution." Ichigo drew his black Zangetsu.

Aizen drew Kyoka Suigetsu, and lunged at Ichigo. Ichigo merely caught the blade, and swung his sword to cut into Aizen's side.

Aizen was held in place by Ichigo's raw strength. Ichigo's sword met flesh, and cut deeply. Aizen was then let go. He flash stepped away, into another slice.

Ichigo's sword met his other side, and cut just as deep. Aizen cursed and turned, swinging his sword, which med Ichigo.

It wedged into the skin, causing no blood, and Aizen's eyes widened. Ichigo then said, "Can you feel the Hogyoku, Aizen? It is seeing you are being cut easily, it's seeing you being defeated."

Aizen sprouted white fluid, which covered his torso and spread, going into his supposed 'chrysalis' form.

Ichigo drew the white Zangetsu, setting his stance into a lazy dual wield style. Aizen finished his transformation, and jumped at Ichigo.

Ichigo merely held up his hand gripping the white Zangetsu, and held out his pointer finger.

Aizen was blown back, a blast of reiatsu cracking his outer skin, and Aizen's eyes narrowed.

Ichigo held his swords out to his sides, whispered 'Bankai' and reiatsu exploded, sending #10-#2 Espada to the floor, and #1 was on the table struggling to even move.

Ichigo had skipped Shikai, somehow. (Not going to explain, I just don't feel like making him go to Shikai right now.)

Ichigo's reiatsu dispersed, and he spoke "Tensa Zangetsu." And lowered his swords, his muscles rippling.

Aizen had transformed as well, pooling all his reiatsu into awakening the Hogyoku. Ichigo's reiatsu was overflowing, passing everything untouched, otherwise everything would turn into dust in Ichigo's unintended wake.

Ichigo stood in front of an Aizen who had wings, and was a transcendent at this point. The Hogyoku was almost awake, as if it was a teenage boy who had woken up from an exciting dream, but not fully aware.

Ichigo's reiatsu greatly eclipsed Aizen's, and the Hogyoku knew this. Ichigo's true desire was becoming the Hogyoku's will, and Aizen couldn't stop it.

Ichigo walked slowly towards Aizen, and Aizen felt the Hogyoku resisting Aizen more and more. Aizen's thoughts raced, Aizen feeling fear for the first time in his existence.

Ichigo suddenly his reiatsu skyrocket, and Ichigo asked Zangetsu from outside, "_What's up with my reiatsu, Zangetsu?"_

Zangetsu answered _"The Hogyoku has acknowledged your presence, and now your desires."_

Ichigo opened his eyes to Aizen firing a devastating blast that looked like pure light, and Ichigo's form disappeared in the wave.

Then the light was consumed by a cero, fired by Ichigo, and Aizen was thrown back, his body burnt and mangled by the doom blast.

Ichigo pulled out his mask, and red tattoos spiraled across his torso and arms. Ichigo lowered his head, and in between his mask's horns, a Cero Oscuras charged almost instantly.

Ichigo discharged the doom blast, and Aizen was consumed by the black wave of death. All that was left of Aizen was a purple and black rock, the Hogyoku.

Ichigo picked it up, and put it at the center of his chain at his waist. The Hogyoku, glowed, and embedded itself into the chain. Ichigo, still wearing the mask, looked towards the Espada, who had remained silent in the battle.

Las Noches started regenerating, and Ichigo sat down in the throne. All of the Espada knew they couldn't put up a fight against him.

Grimmjow, who had healed from the last fight, sat on one of the shaded blocks that surrounded the meeting table.

Tier and Starrk called Grimmjow over, as they walked towards Ichigo. The three of them stopped in front of Ichigo.

Starrk was the first to speak, "I was getting tired of Aizen, thanks." Tier glanced at Grimmjow, who then spoke. "Ichigo, that idiot was really pissing me off. Thanks for killing him, though I still want to fight you, I know you'd just blow me away without even releasing."

Tier remained silent, and stood there as the others walked away. Tier stared at Ichigo, and Ichigo stared back.

Tier then spoke quietly, "Ichigo…what are you going to do with the Espada?" Ichigo was confused, as he hadn't thought about it. 

Ichigo sat, silent for a moment. "Well, I guess you guys can do whatever, I don't have any specific orders for you guys.

Ichigo's mask was still on, and he focused on his mask, making it look like he was an Arrancar, and he also had a Hollow hole, which had developed while he was fighting Aizen.

Ichigo stood, and Tier boomed to her chair with sonido, and sat down. Ichigo spoke to the ten Espada who were now quiet. "I have no specific orders to give you, and Starrk will be your temporary leader until I can be here. I will only come every so often, and all of you can do whatever, I guess."

Ichigo opened a Garganta, and appeared in the human world.

-

Ichigo stretched, and realized something, and went into his inner world.

Zangetsu opened his eyes. Ichigo asked, "Why can I go in between the human world and Hueco Mundo, or the Soul Society without going out of my body?

Zangetsu chuckled yet again, and said, "When you went inside your Inner World, you moved your body, and your Soul and Body combined into 1 entity."

Ichigo shrugged, accepting the explanation. Then he left his Inner World, and went to the outskirts of town to find an animal, planning on finding a way to trick Yoruichi.

As he crouched in the forest, he saw a pack of wolves hunting. He spotted the smallest of the pack, and sound stepped behind it, grabbing it, and following Zangetsu's directions, and the wolf disappeared.

Ichigo then pulled on a new presence, and his eyesight improved, though it was quite lower, closer to the ground, and his sense of smell greatly improved.

He turned around and ran, stumbling a few times till he got used to the way the wolf ran, and found streets near Urahara's shop. He walked the rest of the way, arriving at the front door of the small candy shop.

Ichigo carefully walked inside, stepping through the hall in the back to Yoruichi's room. He could feel her sleeping reiatsu inside the room.

Ichigo nudged the door open, and sat in front of her sleeping form, breathing heavily. Yoruichi's eyes started opening, and she jumped back, very surprised.

Ichigo chuckled, and found his voice was deeper, almost sounding like Yoruichi's cat form.

Yoruichi smiled evilly, and knowing Ichigo wouldn't resist, she pulled out a leash. Ichigo turned and almost ran, but Yoruichi already had the leash secured, and Ichigo couldn't pull out.

-

Yoruichi, with Ichigo on leash, were walking down a pathway to the Squad 5 barracks, a few shinigami's eyebrows raising at seeing Yoruichi with a wolf on a leash.

Down the path a little ways stood Kyoraku, who was looking at the barracks. He stood there pondering. Yoruichi came up beside him, and Ichigo sat down right in front of Yoruichi, and looked straight at Kyoraku, breathing heavily.

Kyoraku looked at Yoruichi, eyebrow raised. "So this is your new dog, yes?" Yoruichi smiled evilly once again, dropped the leash, and kicked the wolf.

Kyoraku jumped, surprised at Yoruichi's action. "Why did you just kick your dog?!"  
Yoruichi pointed, and there was smoke as Ichigo got up from the ground, his ribs bruised.

Kyoraku laughed loudly, resisting the urge to point at Ichigo. Ichigo scowled, and turned back into the wolf. The leash Yoruichi had put on him forced him to be in the dog form until it was taken off.

Ichigo sat in front of Kyoraku, eyes pleading to take off the leash. Kyoraku smiled, and took off the leash. Smoke puffed out, and Ichigo stood up.

"Curse you, Yoruichi. The weekly Soul Society magazine is probably going to make a headline out of this." Ichigo said, ticked off.

A few meters away, Soi Fong sat, with a camera, no doubt going to give the photos to the Magazine Journalists

-

Ichigo held one of the weekly magazines, on page 17, looking at a main headline 'IS ICHIGO YORUICHI'S PET DOG?' And under, it showed pictures of him as a dog, him going back into human, and with him with a leash on. Ichigo was not surprised.

Yoruichi walked in, holding a copy on the same page, giggling. Ichigo cursed her. A collar, suddenly around his neck, didn't surprise him.

As he turned into a dog, he mentally cursed Yoruichi for owning such restrictive items.  
Yoruichi pulled Ichigo, and had learned not to struggle.

As they walked out of the barracks, many shinigami came up to Yoruichi, asking her about the wolf, Ichigo, and why/how. Ichigo walked alongside as they reported to a captain's meeting, and Yoruichi had taken up Squad 2 captain yet again, instantly making Soi Fon her Lieutenant.

When they arrived, they took up positions alongside the carpet, and Kenpachi snickered. "Looks like you finally got a friend in the ranks, eh Komamura?" Ichigo and Komamura growled at Kenpachi.

Kyoraku tapped his foot, and then said, "Meeting in Session! For starters, I believe some good news is in order. Ichigo, I believe your latest battle's outcome should surprise nobody." Ichigo wondered how Kyoraku knew.

"Well, I killed Aizen an-""You killed Aizen?!" A few captains shouted in unison. Ichigo growled, and then said "Yes, I killed Aizen. He was almost fully fused with the Hogyoku, but its master switched to me." The leash around his neck turned into black chain, and the Hogyoku was embedded in the leash, at the center of his neck.

Ichigo put a lot of reiatsu into his form, and increased the size of his wolf form, a little small than Komamura, but still a normal wolf, that cannot stand straight.

"Hinamori, you seem perturbed. Is there anything wrong?" Kyoraku said, seeing Hinamori's scowling face. She shook her head, and made a smile.

Ichigo zoned out, and the meeting came to a close.


End file.
